nbcufandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Za szybcy, za wściekli
Za szybcy, za wściekli (ang. 2 Fast 2 Furious) – amerykański film akcji z 2003 roku wyreżyserowany przez Johna Singletona, będący drugą częścią serii. Fabuła Po osiedleniu się w Miami Brian, pod pseudonimem Bullitt, zarabia pieniądze biorąc udział w wyścigach ulicznych organizowanych przez jego znajomego Teja. Któregoś wieczora Tej dzwoni do niego, prosząc, żeby został czwartym – brakującym – kierowcą w wyścigu. Wygrywa go, zdobywając czternaście tysięcy dolarów, na miejsce przybywa jednak policja, która smaży elektronikę w jego nissanie skylinie. Brian zostaje złapany przez amerykański Urząd Celny, którego przedstawiciel – agent Markham – i jego dawny szef z FBI, Bilkins, oferują mu pracę pod przykrywką w zamian za oczyszczenie i wycofanie wszystkich ciążących na nim zarzutów, w tym m.in. umożliwienie ucieczki Torettowi. Jego celem będzie przeniknięcie do ekipy barona narkotykowego Cartera Verone’a i przyłapanie go na gorącym uczynku. Brian zgadza się, pod warunkiem, że będzie mógł wybrać sobie partnera, na co agenci przystają. Wraz z Bilkinsem udają się do Barstwo w Kalifornii, gdzie przekonuje swojego przyjaciela z dzieciństwa i byłego skazańca, Romana Pearce’a, do pomocy w zamian za oczyszczenie i zakończenie aresztu domowego. Ich wtyczką w ekipie Verone’a jest Monica Fuentes, działająca pod przykrywką agentka Urzędu Celnego, która załatwia im udział w „castingu” na kierowców do przewozu brudnych pieniędzy Verone’a. Po wygraniu „castingu” zostają zaproszeni przez Verone’a do klubu, gdzie torturuje on detektywa Whitwortha z policji w Miami, żeby w odpowiednim momencie wycofał on swoich ludzi, umożliwiając Brianowi i Romanowi przejazd. Następnego Dnia Monica ostrzega ich, że Verone zamierza ich zabić, gdy dostarczą pieniądze. Markham odmawia zakończenia akcji, twierdząc, że jest to okazja do złapania przestępy i grozi im, że jeśli odmówią, obaj trafią do więzienia. Zdając sobie sprawę, że narwany Markham może spalić ich przykrywkę, Brian i Roman obmyślają plan awaryjny. Wygrywają muscle cary i zdobywają ich akty własności. Gdy pieniądze znajdują się w bagażnikach samochodów Briana i Romana, którym towarzyszą silnoręcy Verone’a, Whitworth wzywa posiłki. Ścigani prowadzą policjantów do dużego magazynu, który zostaje otoczony przez funkcjonariuszy. W środku przesiadają się do wygranych samochodów, te prowadzone dotychczas przejmują Tej i Suki. Gdy otwierają się drzwi magazynu, wyjeżdżają z nich dziesiątki samochodów prowadzone przez zaprzyjaźnionych rajdowców, umożliwiając Brianowi i Romanowi ucieczkę przed policją. W drodze do celu Brian dowiaduje się, że pieniędzy nie będzie dostarczał na lotnisko, jak poinformował Markhama, który obstawił je swoimi ludźmi, tylko na przystań, na której czeka łódź Verone’a. Czekający tam przestępca wyjawia, że wiedział o prawdziwej tożsamości Moniki, dlatego podał jej fałszywe informacje. Roman ratuje Briana przed śmiercią z ręki jednego z pomocników Cartera. Obaj wsiadają do yenko, rozpędzają się i wskakują nim na odpływającą łódź. Brian strzela do Verone’a, raniąc go i obezwładniając. Dzięki zakończonej sukcesem misji zostają oczyszczeni ze wszystkich zarzutów, a podczas akcji udało im się ukraść z toreb trochę należących do Verone’a pieniędzy. Produkcja Rob Cohen, reżyser pierwszej części, i Vin Diesel odmówili pracy przy filmie, ponieważ w tym samym czasie pracowali nad xXx. Ja Rule, pojawiający się gościnnie w pierwszej części, odmówił udziału w kontynuacji ze względu na inne zobowiązania zawodowe. Pierwotnie Teja zagrać miał raper Redman, jednak ze względu na niemożność dostosowania grafiku rola przypadła Lucacrisowi. Nissan skyline GT-R, którym jeździ Brian, w rzeczywistości należał do Paula Walkera, który zmodyfikował go na potrzeby filmu. Podczas kręcenia sceny przeskoku przez most samochód został poważnie uszkodzony, jednak w ciągu czterech godzin wymieniono części i ponownie zdawał się do użytku. Walker osobiście wybierał wszystkie samochody do scen wyścigów. W scenie, w której Brian parkuje ślizgiem obok oglądających wyścig, sam wykonuje ten popis kaskaderski – udało mu się przekonać producentów, że będzie w stanie wykonać go samodzielnie po kilku dniach treningu. Niektóre z pojawiających się w filmie samochodów pojawiły się w pierwszej części, w tym przede wszystkim toyota supra Slap Jacka i mazda RX-7 Orange Juliusa (która wykorzystana została również w innym filmie Roba Cohena, Ostatnia jazda), zostały jednak one przenalowane i zmodyfikowane na potrzeby Za szybkich, za wściekłych. Na masce supry Slap Jacka zamontowano przezroczyste panele, żeby widoczny był spod nich silnik. W celu zredukowania kosztów samochody dublujące suprę pod panelem przyklejony miały plakat z fotografią silnika. We wszystkich samochodach, które przeskakiwały przez most, zainstalowano klatki bezpieczeństwa. Wyjątkiem była honda S2000 Suki – jako że był to kabriolet, klatka była by nazbyt widoczna, dlatego samochód przeskoczył przez most zdalnie, podczas gdy w fotelu kierowcy posadzono kukłę. Obsada Pierwszoplanowa * Paul Walker – Brian O’Conner * Tyrese Gibson – Roman Pearce * Eva Mendes – Monica Fuentes * Cole Hauser – Carter Verone Drugoplanowa :* Ludacris – Tej Parker :* Devon Aoki – Suki :* James Remar – Markham :* Thom Barry – Bilkins :* Amaury Nolasco – Orange Julius :* Michael Ealy – Slap Jack :* Jin Auyeung – Jimmy :* Mark Boone – Whitworth :* Mao Gallini – Enrique :* Roberto Sanchez – Roberto :* Eric Etabri – Darden :* John Cenatiempo – Korpi Kategoria:Filmy Kategoria:2003